Aku Tidaklah Berbohong
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Tidak perlu jadi sempurna untuk mengalahkanku, Naruto. Karena kepolosanmu adalah jutsu paling sempurna untuk mengalahkan kesempurnaanku... Dan aku tidaklah berbohong. HAPPY SASUNARU DAY! Warning: SHOUNEN-AI, OOC, gombalisme.


Ohayou! Konnichiwa! Konbawa!

.

Bener-bener mepet harinya, sebenernya fict ini udah jauh-jauh hari jadi sebelum ujian tanggal tujuh Juni kemareeen… AAKKKHHH! Fict semacam ini memang udah banyaaaaakk banget nampang di FFn, jadi… Light yang pada dasarnya emang nggak kreatif, pengen ikutan bikin! –bohong-harusnya sih drabble, tapi kalau drabble, pasti jadinya ficlet… Ambil setting, canon again, tapi di mana yah? Yah, terserah pada Readers saja… *kemplanged*

Dozo, Minna-sama!

Disclaimer:

Masashi Kishimoto—mbah—XD mudah-mudahan beliau berbaik hati bikinin hints SasuNaru lagi…(amin)

Warning:

Canon, OOCness, full of gajeness and garingness. To Readers who hate boys love and SasuNaru, please leave this page by pressing the back button.

.

Have a nice read! ^_~

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

"Lihat saja, Sasuke-Teme! Aku akan menjadi kuat, dan membawamu pulang ke Konoha! Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku kembali! Karena itu adalah kalan ninjaku!" seru Naruto lantang. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati, rasanya kata-kata Naruto yang satu itu, sudah ia hafal di luar kepala.

"Huh, padahal Kau hanya bisa bicara saja," Sasuke berkata sinis, di luar keinginan dan kendalinya.

Andai saja si Tua Bangka Madara dan semua orang selain dirinya serta Naruto tidak ada di sini, tentu Sasuke tidak akan menggunakan nada sinis yang membuat Naruto tersenyum getir.

"Sebenarnya sih, aku mau saja jika bertarung sekarang. Tapi kurasa Kau kurang sehat. Istirahat dulu saja, Sasuke. Kalau kita sama-sama sudah siap, tidak akan ada yang lari lagi… Ya?" Senyum getir itu sirna, tergantikan dengan senyum perhatian, yang membuat Sasuke mengulaskan senyum angkuh.

Ya, tapi Naruto tahu, senyum itu tidaklah seangkuh kelihatannya.

"Aku tak sabar menunggu saat itu datang! Kau juga, kan, Teme?"

"Hn. Dobe."

'_Tidak perlu jadi sempurna untuk mengalahkanku, Naruto. Karena kepolosanmu adalah jutsu paling sempurna untuk mengalahkan kesempurnaanku.'_

.

#~**~#

Special to SasuNaru day,

Aku Tidaklah Berbohong

By: Light-Sapphire-Chan

#~**~#

.

Huh. Dobe.

Aku benci saat melihatmu tersenyum tanpa beban.

Aku benci saat melihatmu tertawa riang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Aku benci dengan segala ejekan yang selalu saling kita lemparkan.

Aku benci dengan segala kata-katamu yang selalu terdengar bijak pada waktunya.

Aku benci dengan kau yang mencoba memahamiku.

Aku benci saat melihatmu menangisiku.

Aku benci segala sesuatu tentangmu.

…Dan aku tidaklah berbohong, Dobe.

Karena aku hanya membutuhkan…

Senyummu yang jujur.

Tawamu yang riang karena rasa lega.

Kau yang mengucapkan namaku tanpa embel-embel makian.

Karena kau bukan aku, bukan Uchiha yang dikambinghitamkan di Konoha. Dan aku bersyukur untuk itu.

Kata-katamu yang polos dan bersemangat.

Karena matamu yang berkilau digenangi air mata, tak lepas menatapku. Aku benci melihat Kau sedih! Menangis! Kau tahu? Kurasa, melihatmu menangis adalah serangan terdahsyat yang pernah kuterima, tidak ada jutsu manapun yang dapat menandingi rasa sakit saat melihatmu menangisiku.

Sepertinya Kau sangat berbakat untuk membuatku khawatir padamu, Dobe.

Segala sesuatu yang bersangkutan denganmu, selalu menyesakkanku. Membuatku dihimpit rasa bersalah, tapi kucoba mengartikan perasaan itu sebagai dendam. Kau yang harus menanggung seluruh rasa kebencianku… Kebencian yang tak menodai kau di titik manapun.

Dobe…

Aku punya satu rahasia. Yang tersimpan dan tersembunyi dengan sempurna dibalik wajah tanpa ekspresi dan kata-kataku yang dingin.

Aku mencintaimu.

Mencintai seorang Naruto Uzumaki-Dobe yang merupakan Rival Abadi Sasuke Uchiha.

Aku tidaklah berbohong.

Maka aku benci saat melihatmu mencoba menjadi sempurna untuk membuatku kembali ke Konoha… Karena aku hanya menginginkan Naruto apa adanya. Naruto yang polos, Naruto yang begitu menggilai ramen, Naruto yang senang meneriakiku "TEMEEE!", Naruto yang tidak pernah melupakan eksistensi Sasuke Uchiha… Dan akan kulindungi Kau dari duniaku yang dicemari kegelapan.

Rupanya aku sangat sukses dengan segala upaya menutupi perasaanku dengan ekspresi khasku. Siapa yang menyangka aku akan jatuh cinta pada seorang rival yang ketidakpekaannya pantas disebut 'Dobe' bahkan 'Usuratonkachi'?

Aku ingin memutuskan ikatan pertemanan kita, persahabatan kita, persaudaraan kita. Silahkan katakan aku egois, tapi aku ingin lebih daripada itu.

Kau mengenalku sebagai temanmu, semua melihat kita sebagai rival abadi di pertarungan hidup mati, kau tahu bahwa aku memandangmu penuh kebencian dan iri sebagai musuh, tapi aku menyayangimu di balik topeng kebencianku, aku menyayangimu lebih dari kebencian yang kau tahu.

Kita memang rival abadi, tapi cintaku adalah cinta sejati. Karena aku mencintaimu…

…Dan aku tidak pernah berkata sejujur ini, Naruto.

.

#~**~#

Owari

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

HAPPY SASUNARU DAY! *nari-nari bawa pom-pom*

Sampe kiamat kejadian pun, Light gak yakin Sasuke bakal ngomong seromantis itu ke Naruto. Karena mereka yang berantem aja—tepatnya setelah berantem, adalah scene paling romantis. Dan Light seneng banget ngeliatnya! *nyengir ala Fujoshi* Semua ini terjadi pada fanfict aja kok! :D

Mungkin, sequel fict ini bakal publish di NaruSasu's day. Tapi jangan harap Naruto se'romantis' Sasuke.*diinjek Sasuke* tapi nggak tahu juga sih… Kan Light yang bikin! Mwahahaha~

Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan, hal-hal yang tidak disukai, kemiripan cerita/plot—ujung-ujungnya dituduh plagiat, pada chapter/fict ini! Hontou ni gomenasai! Tidak ada maksud kesengajaan yang berbau negative dari Light.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca! Kritik dan sarannya selalu ditunggu!

.

Sweet smile,

Light-Sapphire-Chan


End file.
